


Home

by thatfamoushappyending (betsytheoven)



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Graduation, Sick Bitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsytheoven/pseuds/thatfamoushappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty and Jack don't always end up in the same city because of their jobs. But when they do, they always try to meet up. In the process of always finding each other around the country in hotels, they find out that they are each other's homes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the ever amazing [chartyourowncourse](http://chartyourowncourse.tumblr.com/) , who has been nothing but kind and patient with me. They deserve this after all of the studying and stress they have put up with recently!!
> 
> **Please do not try to email the email mentioned here, I made it up but it may very well be real. I don't want to find out. Thanks y'all!

_I am writing to extend an invitation to Eric Bittle of BittleBakingBlog to attend VidCon 2018 as both a presenter and as a featured creator. VidCon 2018 will be happening July 15th-17th at the Anaheim Convention Center in Anaheim, California._   
  
_Our sponsor has expressed interest in featuring more food vloggers at VidCon this year, and Eric’s vlogs and cooking videos were highly requested by ticket holders. There will be a demo stage for Eric to hold cooking demonstrations on, and if his schedule allows, we would like to have him participate in the signings so attendees can meet and take photographs with him. Additionally, there will be opportunities for Eric to speak on some of the panels that will occur throughout the weekend, such as the ever-popular Sexuality and YouTube panel._

_If Eric is able to attend, please email[creators@vidcon.com](mailto:creators@vidcon.com)_

__  
  


Bitty squealed and did a happy dance around his apartment while simultaneously texting a few of his YouTube friends. He had attended VidCon a couple of times, but he had never been asked to speak on a panel, much less hold a demonstration or be a featured creator that people entered the signing lottery for.

 

He didn’t even realize what he was doing until his phone was ringing at his favorite voice sounded on the other end.

 

“It’s been two hours since we talked, Bittle.”

 

Bitty rolled his eyes and put his hand on his hip, “Well if you don’t want to hear the most exciting news since Beyonce’s new album, that’s fine.”

 

Jack chuckled on his end of the line, “Bits, you know I don’t know when that happened. What’s the news?”

 

“I got asked to speak at VidCon!” Eric danced from foot-to-foot, still bursting with excitement, “And the best part is that it is happening in Anaheim on July 15th through the 17th!”

 

“You mean, right when I will be there for the NHL Education Conference?”

 

Bitty laughed lightly into his phone, “Oddly enough, yes. _Exactly_ when you have that conference. I don’t suppose you would want to meet up?”

 

Jack huffed out a small laugh and Bitty broke out into a grin because he could practically hear Jack’s grin, “I will have to check my calendar.”

 

There was a pause and suddenly Jack’s voice dropped an octave, “It’ll be the first time we will have gotten to see each other for three days straight in a while.”

 

And oh, if Bitty wasn’t already head over heels for this boy he would be drowning. As it was, Bitty suddenly felt the soft fondness that he associated with baking, with home, just from hearing Jack’s quiet happiness.

 

“And yet you still chirp me as if we see each other every day, Mr. Zimmermann.”

 

Jack laughed and that was it. He reminded Bitty to actually email back so he could go to VidCon and Bitty reminded Jack that he had leftovers in his fridge that needed to be eaten before he went hotel-hopping for the next two weeks. They chatted and both did other things with their phones tucked softly against their ears, and it was good.

 

* * *

 

Bitty was woken up at 10am on a bright morning in August by the shrill ring of the hotel phone.

 

“‘ullo?”

 

“I’m going to have an overnight layover in New York today.”

 

Bitty bolted up in his bed, in the hotel he was staying at, which just so happened to be in New York.  “Wait, I thought you were in Quebec for the rest of the month?”

 

Last Bitty had heard, Bob needed a few minor surgeries that were caused by old hockey injuries. Jack had been worried that there would be complications and he didn’t want his mom to be alone in the house while his dad was in the hospital.

 

“The Falconers need me in town for a donor gala tonight and then I am immediately flying out. But the booking company offered me free miles if I extended my layover from an hour to overnight. My dad is getting tests tomorrow, but he isn’t going to be checked into the hospital until next weekend.”

 

“I’ll leave a key at the lobby desk for you.”

 

About half the day later, there was a soft click, a confirmation beep, and a rush of air accompanying the NHL player standing in the doorway to Bitty’s hotel room. Bitty scrambled off the bed, forgetting to turn the TV off, and bolted into Jack’s arms. He felt the taller man sink and put his whole body into the hug and it was one of Bitty’s favorite feelings in the world.

 

“Are you hungry? I was judging a pizza contest today and they let me bring home some leftovers.”

 

Bitty ushered his boyfriend into the hotel room, making sure he had a plate of pizza and some water, before grabbing his cup of hotel room coffee and sitting next to him on the bed. They sat in silence for a while, Jack eating and Bitty sipping his coffee, the only sound in the room crackling out of the outdated television. Bitty finished his coffee around the same time that Jack finished inhaling the pizza, and he pulled Jack’s head into his lap. While Jack told stories of his parents’ antics, Bitty carded his fingers through Jack’s disheveled hair.

 

“--Eric?”  
  
Bitty must have zoned out, but he refocused his eyes and looked down at Jack with a soft smile, “Yes, hun?”  
  
“Thank you.”

 

Bitty smiled softly, ruffling Jack’s hair affectionately. “You don’t need to thank me for any of this, darling. This is what keeps me smiling everyday.”

 

And it was true. When Bitty turned the camera on, he smiled a bit wider, knowing Jack was probably watching. Whenever he was featured at a cook-off or any variety of cooking competitions, he couldn’t help but think of how funny this would be for Jack to see later.   
  
“Me too. I just want you to know that I appreciate you so much, and I am so glad we are making this work.”

 

They both smiled softly at each other and continued to ignore the TV in favor of their own voices.

 

* * *

 

 

Somewhere between Bitty’s endless travels to meet other YouTubers and guest judging in different food competitions, and Jack’s neverending loop of hockey-related travel, they found a routine.

 

If they happened to be in the same city, even if only for an hour or two, the first person at the hotel made sure a key card was left with the front desk for the second person to pick up. They would order in food, or find a movie on netflix, or sometimes they would just sit and catch up. They texted and Skyped when they couldn’t swing being in the same area, but nothing could beat the comfort of a familiar face when they were both out on the road.

 

Bitty ended up in St. Louis for a pie competition that he was asked to judge, and Jack flew in the next day for a game against the St. Louis Blues. He walked into the hotel with all of his hockey gear hoisted over his shoulder, and asked with tired, droopy eyes if a Mr. Eric Bittle happened to leave an extra key for him?  
  


The host smiled softly, “Yes sir, here is the key for room 114. Have a wonderful afternoon.”  
  
And he did.

 

They went out for food (which ended up being just appetizers and wine) and then they took a walk near the hotel. Jack had to spend the night at the hotel the team rented out, but he held onto the key card and stopped by once while Bitty was getting ready to say goodbye and to get a good luck kiss before his game.

 

Jack was in Dallas for almost a week before Bitty sent a text saying he would be sort of near Dallas for a meeting with one of his YouTube sponsors.

 

Jack asked for an extra key to be left at the front desk before he left for practice and when he came back to the hotel a few hours later, Bitty was spread out on the bed with Chinese takeout and the Food Network on. It wasn’t expected but it was so reassuring to Jack. He was able to slip his shoes off and curl around Bitty from behind, occasionally stealing an egg roll while they watched Cutthroat Kitchen.

 

Every city that lined up, every time.

 

They went sightseeing in Vancouver.

 

Wine-tasting in San Jose.

 

Made popcorn in the hotel in North Carolina.

 

Found a bar with a history trivia night in New York.

 

No matter where they went, they found comfort in each other.

 

Jack especially needed that comfort in Chicago, a few years into his NHL career. His team made it to the Stanley Cup finals and this was the team but also Jack’s first real shot at the Cup. He was stressed and exhausted, but so euphoric.

 

This was it.

 

He was finally proving to the world, to the doubters, to his parents, to himself, that Jack Zimmermann was meant to play hockey. The Blackhawks were a good team this year, but they weren’t as cohesive as they were before a lot of major trades were made. All of the mountains that Jack had overcome had pushed him to this moment. He had broken his wrist, and lost a tooth (Bitty was devastated, but at least it wasn’t a front tooth), and kept a portion of who he was, the portion that needed Eric like he needed hockey, hidden from the world. But this was his dream and he wouldn’t go back and change anything.

 

It was a couple days before the first game and a few hours ago, Eric texted him to say that he, Shitty, and Lardo had just arrived in Chicago. Bitty was in the same city and Jack was aching to be near him just to soak up the love and happiness and mental peace that seemed to radiate from his boyfriend.

 

Jack left practice to a picture from Bitty on his phone. He was holding the room key that Jack had left at the hotel lobby desk, with a quick message: _Thank you!_

 

This was what Jack wanted for the rest of his life. He wanted to finish doing what he loved, only to go home to the person he loved. He wanted to live his life surrounded by those who cared about him and would keep him from going too far. The way Bitty made him feel everytime he smiled was how Jack wanted to feel twenty, thirty, fifty years from now.

 

Jack picked up dinner from the fancy market down the street from the hotel and grabs a few flowers and a bottle of champagne before practically running up the street. He flew through the lobby door, flashing a quick sheepish grin towards the receptionist. Jack bumped the floor button with his hip and bounced his leg incessantly until the doors opened on his floor. Not wanting to alert Bitty to his excitement just yet, Jack tried to power walk down the hallway but ultimately he settled for a light jog with arms full of celebration food all the way to the door. It took him a minute to fumble with the key, but eventually he got it and pushed the door in.

 

“I’m going to come ou---” Jack trails off, when he sees the lights all off in the room. He hadn’t checked with the receptionist to see if Bitty had picked up his key, maybe he was still with Shitty and Lardo.

_“The Falconers have really stepped it up this season. They have been an extremely consistent team and if the Blackhawks want a chance at this cup they are going to have to show up on that ice like the 2015 team. I haven’t seen anything to indicate that Chicago’s team this year has that sort of determination they had years ago.”_

 

ESPN was flashing on the TV screen in the room, with the few anchors and retired players doing a full analysis on both the Falconers and the Blackhawks going into the finals. Jack squinted into the darkness only to find Bitty curled up on the bed, chest sinking and rising with sleep-evened breaths.

 

“Bitty?” whispered Jack.

 

It wasn’t even nine and Bitty was already out for the night? Jack deflated some and gently placed the champagne bottle and the rest of his purchases on the counter above the mini fridge. Once his shoes were kicked off, Jack padded over to the lamp in the corner and flicked it on, so a low light spread around the room before he turned the TV off.

 

With a soft sigh, Jack sat down on the other side of the bed and leaned back on his hands. He had been so excited to tell Bitty that he wanted to make their relationship public because he loved him so damn much that it burned him up inside to hide it. Now though, sitting in the soft light and watching the peaceful look on Bitty’s face... Jack couldn’t quite muster much disappointment.

 

Sliding down the bed a bit so he could better fit around Bitty’s slight frame, Jack curled around Bitty and tried to keep his breathing away from Bitty’s neck so as not to wake the boy.

 

“Whaz---’ack? Wha time izzit?” Bitty mumbled a bit into the pillow.

 

Jack just pulled him a little closer, whispering, “Don’t worry, you’re tired. It’s bedtime.”

 

“Oh gosh!” Bitty was already sounding more awake, and he was squirming in Jack’s arms.

 

Jack released the smaller man and Bitty bolted up in bed, while Jack rolled onto his back to look up at his boyfriend.

 

“Oh Jack, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep!”

 

As cute as Jack found Bitty being flustered, he didn’t want him distressed for no reason. He softly put a hand on Bitty’s bicep and smiled up at him.

 

“You’re ok, Eric. We can sleep now, it’s not a problem.” Jack offered, but as the words came out of his mouth, Bitty was shaking his head.

 

“No! I...” Bitty sighed and ran a hand through his already thoroughly disheveled hair, “I got food poisoning and it has just been exhausting.”

 

Now, there are few things that flip Jack’s caretaker switch-- Small children, lost animals, anyone having a panic attack. But never has his switch flipped as fast as it did when he found out Bitty, his sun and stars, had been miserable for hours and he was only finding out about it by waking him from what was probably much-needed sleep.

 

“What? Bittle, why did you even make the long drive out here if you’re sick?”

 

Bitty crossed his arms and leveled quite the irritated glare at Jack, “This is your first shot at the Stanley Cup. You’re my boyfriend. I should not need to explain this, Jack.”

 

Jack sighed and pulled himself into a sitting position. “Look, Bitty, I---I just. You need.” He gave up with a frustrated groan before dropping his head into his hands.

 

There was a quick succession of squeaks on the bed, a soft whisper of  _Jack_ , before the bed shook and footsteps thundered away from the bed towards the bathroom.

 

Jack looked up at the sound of Bitty bringing whatever was in his stomach up again. As quickly as possible, he slid off the bed and into the bathroom. He grabbed one of the small washcloths and ran it under the sink before crouching down to where Bitty was clutching the toilet. He gently tucked a finger underneath Bitty’s jaw and turned him softly towards him.

 

“Hey.” Jack smiled tightly as he dabbed the cold damp cloth at Bitty’s pale face.

 

“Jack, don’t you dare get all cute on me right now. Take your ass back out to the bed and let me die alone here.” Bitty curled closer to the toilet with one hand and made slow shooing motions to Jack with the other.

 

Instead, Jack just slipped from a crouch to simply sitting on the floor, “What did I ever do to make you think I would just leave you alone when you look worse than death?”

 

Bitty groaned, and Jack jumped a bit, thinking he need to throw up again. “Your compliments are just as back-handed as Chowder’s, you jerk.”

 

With a soft chuckle, Jack settled back and waited out the night with Bitty on the hard linoleum of the hotel bathroom. The first hour was spent with Bitty just at the toilet or staring into space wondering if he would ever be able to eat again.

 

After that, it was a few hours of chills, where nothing could warm Bitty up and when Jack finally found some heavier blankets, the heat made Bitty nauseated again, so he had to take them right back off. Bitty was on his phone for a few minutes at a time throughout his hours of chills, but he wasn’t really energetic and Jack was so concerned that he texted his mom and woke her up to help him.

 

“Eric, my mom says you need to try keeping some fluid down.” Jack pushed a room temperature water bottle towards Bitty, still not entirely sure if Bitty needed to go to the hospital, because the internet seemed to think Bitty was in an emergency condition, but Jack’s mom was saying to ignore WebMD.

 

“It’s ok, Jack. I have already told twitter goodbye because I am dying.” Bitty looked up at the ceiling in despair, while Jack sighed and went to go see if the ice machine could grind up ice to feed Bitty.

 

Around 2am, Bitty started feeling bouts of lightheadedness, but he was starting to look less like a ghost, so Jack was able to help Bitty slowly rehydrate without fear of him just falling over at any minute. After Bitty had gone about five hours without throwing up, he had convinced himself that he could eat food again, so Jack had to call down to ask the receptionist if there was a place to get plain Ritz crackers or Saltines. Of course, since Jack was part of the Stanley Cup reservation, the receptionist hurried to locate some plain crackers to send up and Bitty was happily nibbling on a cracker.

 

After that, Jack demanded Bitty lay back in bed while Jack tended to him, “For once, Eric, let someone else take care of _you._ ”

 

Jack changed out damp washcloths on Bitty’s forehead and neck, fetched more ice for Bitty to suck on, and generally tried to distract his boyfriend by telling old hockey stories that his dad used to tell over the dinner table.

 

It was 6am before either of them knew it and Bitty finished two Saltines before putting eating on hold in favor of a nap. Apparently Jack agreed, because it was 11am the next time he looked at the clock next to the bed.

 

Jack’s phone had a few messages from Shitty and Lardo asking how Bitty was holding up, so he texted them that he was recovering as he snuck downstairs. The hotel served breakfast until 10:30, but he talked to the receptionist behind the desk and he was able to arrange a light meal for Jack to carry up to Bitty.

 

While he waited for it to be prepared, Jack checked his phone to find more texts worrying about Bitty. Jack texted Chowder back first, hoping to find out how everyone found out so quickly about Bitty’s food poisoning.

 

Chowder, ever enthusiastic, quickly replied: _Bitty tweeted that some kid tried to kill him with shepherd’s pie??? He said he was dying!!_

Jack huffed out a small laugh. Some things never change, and Bitty’s dramatic side was one of those things. It was a good sign to Jack, if Bitty was telling the Internet things already.

 

The rattle of ceramic plates on a tray startled Jack back to the present, as one of the hotel staff brought the tray over to him. Jack thanked and tipped them profusely before hustling back up to his room to try to get there before Bitty woke up.

 

With all the grace he could muster, he slipped the card key in the door and opened it as softly and slowly as possible with a heavy tray in his hands. As he walked into the room, there was a soft shutter noise and Jack looked up to see a healthier-looking Bitty sitting up in bed.

 

“Feeling better?” Jack set the tray down at the end of the bed and moved to sit next to his boyfriend.

 

Bitty nodded and smiled up at Jack, “Now I am. I woke up to find you gone and I always forget how much I hate that feeling.”

 

Jack ducked his head, “Well, we can try to start fixing that? I-If you’re ready, of course.”

 

There were a few moments of silence and then Bitty’s phone slid off the bed and onto the floor, seemingly sparking Bitty back to life.

 

“Jack... you’re not proposing to me are you? Because I think you will need to be a little more clear--” Jack cracked a smile and shook his head.

 

“No, Eric, I am not proposing. I’m saving that for when I win the Stanley Cup someday. I was thinking more along the lines of... going public?” Jack moved to grab the toast to feed Bitty, but a soft hand rested on his forearm.

 

“Are you saying you want to come out?” Bitty was so still, Jack just wanted to pull him to his side and make him happy.

 

“I was thinking I would like to, if you think you are comfortable with it.”

 

That was all the confirmation Bitty needed before he started texting George and trying to see if Shitty could come up with a fun, yet professional way to deliver the news. It was only about ten minutes later when Bitty finally got out of bed for something other than vomiting that he noticed the champagne and fancy food that Jack had gotten (and forgotten to store in the mini-fridge). It was almost too much for Bitty to handle, so he turned to Jack, who was making the bed.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this last night?” Bitty moved up next to his boyfriend and hip-checked him.

 

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, “Because... you were sick. And tired and just miserable. Besides, you already know that I love you with my all of my heart, so I figured what’s one more day?”

 

Bitty laughed quietly, “You are a gift, Jack Zimmermann. But next time there is something really important in your life, _please_ tell me if you can? I would have loved any good news last night, sweetheart.”

 

Jack ducked his head and Bitty ducked down to make eye contact with him again.

 

“You know, you’re like home to me. Wherever you are, you bring me joy, and inspiration, and... just happiness. I love it. I love you.”

 

Jack could barely take it, but he knew he couldn’t leave Eric like that, so he pulled Bitty’s hand a little closer to himself and mumbled, “We are each other’s homes then.”

 

Bitty smiled softly as his persistent food poisoning headache finally subsided and said back softly, “I wouldn’t have it any other way, love.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to join my at [my CP tumblr](http://betsytheoven.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And if you for some reason felt kudos weren't enough, [my ko-fi page is now up & running!](ko-fi.com/kimske)


End file.
